Quel'Damor
* Silver Covenant * The 501st Legion Kingdoms * Kingdom of Quel'thalas ** The Silver Circle ** Dawnish Quel'dorei Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas * House of Dawnsinger * House of Highblade * House of Sunrose Church of the Holy Light *Diocese of Quel'Damor }} |Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = Rebuilding, politically divided|name = The Duchy of Quel'Damor|Flag = Adoptable-4.png|Motto = Tel redor valarus.|Capital = Teran's Vigil|Major Settlements = Temple of Dakaire Aela's Landing |Minor Settlements = Zilara Village Valorcall Pines Velora's Rest Fort Arla Sunwing Spire |Population = 3,600|Culture = Dawnish|Languages = Thalassian Common Dwarven |Religions = Belore; Church of the Holy Light |Government = Duchy|Ruler = Serana Dawnsinger|rulertitle = Duchess|Heir = Alea Dawnsinger Aniah Silversong |heirtitle = Lady|Vice Ruler = Amelina Lightstrider Velarin Sunwing |vicerulertitle = Dawnish Council|Upper House = House of Dawnsinger|Location = Ghostlands|Area = Quel'Aranal|Water = Glacial freshwater|Currency = Coinage * Gold * Silver * Copper|Exports = Furs Timber Glacial Water Albino Dragonhawk mounts |Fauna = Albino Dragonhawk Albino Cat Snow Lynx Mana Wyrm|Allegiance = House of Dawnsinger House of Highblade House of Sunrose House of Cinderwood|Status = Rebuilding, politically divided|mottotranslation = We remain vigilant.|Imports = Cakes Ores Silk Mageweave |Flora = Hellebore Sarcococca Thisleweed |Natural Resources = Glacial Water Timber Carrot Leek Cabbage Beetroot Cauliflower Wheat |Land = Snow|Highest Point = Teran's Vigil|Lowest Point = Valorcall Pines|Today Part Of = Quel'Aranal|Legislature = Diocese of Quel'Damor Dawnish Army The Vigilant Eye |Coat of Arms = Untitled-1.png}}The Duchy of Quel'Damor 'is a High Elven province currently controlled by the Alliance-supporting Dawnish Quel'dorei political party. Quel'Damor is home to the native Dawnish populace. History (WIP) Quel'Damor was originally an Amani Troll meeting ground between the Amani of Eversong and the eastern reaches of Lordaeron. They named it 'Zeb Zora.' During the founding of Quel'Thalas, the trolls of 'Zeb Zora' engaged in guerrilla warfare with Synesse Highblade and Amastriel Silverglory. Although the Highborne forces easily managed the troll attacks, Synesse eventually sent her hand maiden, Velora Dawnsinger to investigate and eradicate the source of the albino fur-decorated troll attackers. Over a swift campaign the trolls were removed from the mountaintops and the land was renamed 'Quel'Damor' (High Reach). As a reward for her service, Velora was crowned as Quel'Damor's first ruler and the House of Dawnsinger's southern chapter was established. Velora's reign over Quel'Damor was short lived however, once her body succumbed to her constant alcoholism. The leadership of the duchy was given to her eldest son, Dakaire Dawnsinger. Dakaire's first act as Duke was to create a large-scale tomb for both Velora and her necklace. Once the Troll War struck, Quel'Damor was one of the most highly contested areas on the southern border of Quel'Thalas. For the first half of the war the duchy was plunged into chaos as Dakaire attempted to regather his forces. When the Empire of Arathor joined the war effort, Dakaire and Stala worked together to secure Quel'Damor. After the Troll Wars there was a mass human settlement in Quel'Damor which resulted in the creation of the Dawnish. After two millennia the human genes were all but bred out; however some genetic interference remained in the form of black hair and brown non-glowing eyes (uncommon). Once Dakaire fell to old age, a temple was erected in his honor. Quel'Damor's population rose to a considerable 10,000 over the next several eras and their prominence in Quel'Thalas earned them a representative seat in Dalaran. Teran Dawnsinger was chosen as their ambassador. At this point in time their allegiance to the houses of Silverglory, Sunrose, Highblade and Cinderwood were strong, culminating in the duchy being at its peak. Quel'Damor contributed its forces to the Alliance of Lordaeron upon its foundation due to its close proximity to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Arla Dawnsinger (the duchess of Quel'Damor at the time) formed an agreement with House Lightstrider for mutual aid of each other and the Alliance. Once the orcs arrived in Quel'Thalas, Berwyn Lightstrider and his forces arrived to defend Quel'Damor. Together, the Lightstrider soldiers and the Dawnish defenders repelled the orcish invaders from Quel'Damor with moderate casualties. After the war ended, Berwyn became the co-ruler of Quel'Damor until the Sons of Lothar called for aid. Quel'Damor's population, like much of Quel'Thalas' population was nearly wiped out by the Third War. Their close proximity to both Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas proved as a disadvantage, causing the war to come from two sides simultaneously. Although Arla's leadership reduced casualties as much as possible, only one percent of the Dawnish population remained standing. Their contact with their allies was cut via a large Scourge encampment and Alliance reinforcements were deemed impossible for the time being. Once the war ended, Arla entered a trade agreement with the Scarlet Crusade and set off to serve their ranks. Quel'Damor fell into a state of disarray after Arla's departure and later demise. The chaotic state of the Duchy resulted in several political parties forming in the ruling house's absence; the Dawnish Sin'dorei and Dawnish Quel'dorei. Once the Blood War began, Aela Dawnsinger arrived in Quel'Damor and began a hostile militaristic takeover of the duchy alongside the Dawnish Sin'dorei party. The surviving Quel'Dorei were gathered and sheltered by Velarin Sunwing. Once Serana Dawnsinger arrived to fight against the Horde, the Blood in the Snow campaign began. The conflict resulted in Quel'Damor's re-connection to the Houses of Highblade and Sunrose. Upon the Alliance's success in the Siege of Quel'Damor, Serana Dawnsinger was crowned duchess and efforts to repair Quel'Damor were made. Locations 'Teran's Vigil: Teran's Vigil is the capital city of Quel'Damor. The Vigil is renowned for its strategic location and elaborate stained glass windows. Although the city's infrastructure was largely damaged by the Dawnish Sin'dorei military takeover and the subsequent Siege of Quel'Damor, it remains the epicenter of the duchy. Velora's Rest: '''WIP '''Temple of Dakaire: WIP Zilara Village: WIP Valorcall Pines: WIP Aela's Landing: WIP Laws The laws of Quel'Damor are largely dependent on the area of the duchy. While 'The Vigil's' laws are somewhat akin to its Highblade City and Quel'drassil counterparts, the villages and outer reaches of the province follow traditional Dawnish law customs. Teran's Vigil * Theft is punishable by public service, compensation to the victim or branding depending on the severity of the crime. * Murder is punishable by enslavement. * Rape is punishable by enslavement. * All enslaved criminals are forced to fight the remaining scourge forces in Quel'Damor until their own death. * All merchants must own a permit to sell their goods. * Those accused of crime are guilty until proven innocent. * Trial by combat is only available after 30 days of crime accusation without evidence. * One weapon (magic or otherwise) and one shield may be used during trial by combat. * Trial by combat is fought until either death or first blood depending on the terms agreed by the combatants. * If the accused loses the trial by combat and survives, they are executed. The accuser is granted half their wealth and the other half goes towards the deceased's family. * If the accuser loses the trial, the accused is proven innocent and the accuser must pay half of their wealth to the innocent as compensation. If the accuser dies in the trial, the accused simply is pronounced innocent. Rural Province * Theft, murder and rape are all punishable by gruesome death. * Merchants do not require a permit to sell their goods. * Those accused of crime are innocent until proven guilty. * Trial by combat can be initiated immediately by any person of any class against who they are accusing of crime. * Trial by combat is won once one participant is slain. * The winner of trial by combat takes the loser's property, wealth and title. Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Places Category:House of Sunrose Category:House of Silverglory Category:House of Highblade Category:House of Dawnsinger